starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Droopy McCool
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Kirdo III | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Droopy McCool, Snit | functie = Muzikant (Chidinkalu) | species = Kitonak | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,58 meter 82 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Max Rebo Band | era = }} Droopy McCool was één van de leden van de Max Rebo Band. McCool speelde Chidinkalu in de groep. Biografie De Kitonak die het best bekend stond als Droopy McCool werd oorspronkelijk geboren op Kirdo III onder een voor de meeste soorten onuitspreekbare naam. McCools loopbaan begon op Orvax IV waar hij als slaaf werd bevrijd door Evar Orbus, baas van Evar Orbus and his Galactic Wailers. Evar noemde de Kitonak Snit. Met zijn Chidinkalu kon Snit alle soorten publiek boeien. Snit was echter zoals de meeste Kitonaks erg ‘easy going’ en niets leek hem te interesseren, bijhalve het spelen op zijn instrument. Snit droeg gewoonlijk enkel een bruine korte broek. Samen met Max Rebo en Sy Snootles vervolledigde hij de band. Na de dood van Evar Orbus op Tatooine was Snit opnieuw een vrij persoon maar Sy Snootles overhaalde hem en Joh Yowza, Yuzzum die de groep had vervoegd, om verder te gaan zonder Orbus. Snit ging akkoord op één voorwaarde die luidde dat hij niet meer Snit wilde genoemd worden. Sy Snootles bedacht vervolgens de naam Droopy McCool. Droopy vond nu beter zijn draai binnen de groep maar liet de praktische regelingen van de Max Rebo Band liever over aan Max en Sy. Omwille van geldnood werd de Max Rebo Band aangenomen om te spelen in Jabba's Palace. Ze kregen een levenslang contract in ruil voor eten en onderdak. Droopy McCool speelde heel graag in de band die steeds groter en groter werd door de toevoeging van verschillende muzikanten en zangeressen. Toch voelde Droopy zich vaak eenzaam en verlangde hij naar het gezelschap van andere Kitonaks. McCool hoorde immers zijn soortgenoten in de woestijn op Tatooine. Wanneer anderen hem vroegen wat zij daar in hemelsnaam zouden doen, repliceerde Droopy simpelweg: ‘leven’. thumb|left|250px|Droopy McCool Jabba aarzelde niet om de band te gebruiken voor zijn eigen doeleindes. Zo stuurde hij hen naar Hoth om op te treden voor crimelord Bingo Mehndra maar waren ze bepakt met Thermite explosieven. In 4 ABY zou Droopy’s leven echter veranderen in een paar dagen tijd. De Max Reboband speelde tijdens de redding van Han Solo en toen Boushh Chewbacca binnenbracht. Na de Battle of Carkoon, waar de leden van de band werden verlost van hun contract, verliet Droopy McCool de Max Rebo Band. Hij wou niets liever dan zijn soortgenoten zoeken in de woestijn. Droopy verdween in de Dune Sea en werd nooit meer gezien. Moisture Farmers beweerden dat ze soms de muziek hoorden weerklinken van Kitonaks in de verste verte van de woestijn maar deze geruchten werden nooit officieel bevestigd. Achter de Schermen *McCool werd gespeeld door Deep Roy. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids Bron *Droopy McCool in de Databank *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Tales of Jabba’s Palace – Novel *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Kitonaks category:Muzikanten category:Jabba the Hutt category:Max Rebo Band